


Stuck To You

by Suholusion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Junmyeon is all for it, Cheesy, Fluff, Kris is Junmyeon's biggest cheerleader, KrisHo - Freeform, Lacrosse, M/M, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suholusion/pseuds/Suholusion
Summary: Kris isn't the loud or stand-out type, even on the basketball court, but at Junmyeon's lacrosse games he totally changes. Which is why Kris is standing in front of his bathroom mirror, putting black and maroon face paint on his cheeks and forehead that matches his maroon headband and shirt that said "I love my Panther's LAX Player" with "Junmyeonnie" on the back with his number.





	

Saturday, April 22nd. Kris had this marked on his calendar for months since Junmyeon gave him his schedule. The Championship. Junmyeon is the Varsity captain for the team, and Kris had watched him since he started lacrosse in 6th grade and watched him spill blood, sweat and cry both tears of happiness and sadness over his accolades during his lacrosse seasons. He was immensely proud of him, his heart swelling with love for the smaller boy which had overflown in 8th grade which is when Kris had asked him out. The two had a couple fight here and there, but they haven't ever broke up. This Championship game is everything for Junmyeon. It's his senior year, so this is his last high school game ever, and he has many scouts watching him tonight. One of the scouts they know will be there is for Syracuse, the best lacrosse college in the country and the college Kris is also looking into. If the scouts like what they see ("I hope they only like what they see. Only I can love you" "Kris. I love you, but shut up.") then they get to go to college together, which they had planned on doing since freshman year. Kris isn't the loud or stand-out type, even on the basketball court, but at Junmyeon's lacrosse games he totally changes. Which is why Kris is standing in front of his bathroom mirror, putting black and maroon face paint on his cheeks and forehead that matches his maroon headband and shirt that said "I love my Panther's LAX Player" with "Junmyeonnie" on the back with his number.

"Kris, hurry the fuck up!" Jongdae yelled, banging on the bathroom door

"I'm done! Holy shit..." Kris muttered in annoyance, putting the cap on the face paints and walking out of the bathroom, making a pit stop in his room to grab his sign and flowers he bought for Junmyeon

"Kris!"

"I'm coming!!" He ran out to the living room where Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongin, and Jongdae were waiting

"Where's Luhan?"

"He had to go to warmups, so he couldn't come with us now lets GO!" Minseok said, dragging him out to the car.

They made it to the school in record time, then the guys quickly ran to their usual spot, right behind the home bench. They got comfortable, then tried to find their friends on the field. Tao was shooting on Sehun, the freshman goalie replacing Junmyeon when he graduates. ("I'm not too upset over leaving this team though, Sehun is fucking killing it!") Kyungsoo and Luhan were doing long passes while Yixing and Baekhyun were doing offensive drills with the other members of the team. Then Kris saw Junmyeon and smiled. He was talking to the coaches, helping to set up plays. Kris smiled at him as Junmyeon ran past them, waving to everyone on the bench and saving his cutest smile for Kris, then went to help Sehun warm up. The whistle blew and they had their pre-game huddle, then they headed off. Junmyeon took his helmet off and ran towards Kris, who leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then Junmyeon ran off to get in goal. It's a tradition they do every game.

"You guys are gross, even Kyungsoo and I don't do that" Chanyeol muttered

"that's because no one can tell if he wants to hug you or strangle you half the time" Jongin said

"Shut up, your boyfriend always wants to strangle you"

"I mean, Taemin usually likes to strangle me in be-"

"GROSS. Don't need to know that" Minseok said, which had Jongdae cackling

"Can you idiots shut up?! The game is starting!" Sehun yelled from the bench, which sent everyone into fits of laughter. Kyungsoo got in position to take the draw, which had Chanyeol whooping and hollering, then the home crowd cheering as he made a successful draw, blasting down the side, cradling as he dodged the defense. One quick snipe-pass to Luhan, who cut through the crease and scored the first goal.

"THATS MY MAN" Minseok yelled, which had Luhan smirking and shaking his head while running back

The game continued for about 5 minutes before the play was in Junmyeon's zone. Kris watched as he got in position, but Yixing accidentally got a shooting space call which means a penalty shot. Junmyeon hit the pipes with his stick, then got ready. The whistle blew and the player shot, but Junmyeon was faster and made the save. Kris shot up, along with everyone else, screaming and waving his sign

"GO JUN, GO JUN!" He cleared the ball all the way to the mid-line, which Tao caught, running towards the goal to get the next goal. The Panthers successfully dominated the first half, the score being 12-6. The "cheerleaders" were hyped, whooping and hollering the whole time. Junmyeon ran over after their half time huddle and Kris handed him his water, pecking him on the cheek as he rehydrated.

"you're on fire, Myeonnie! I'm so proud!"

"Thank you, babe! I'm so pumped right now!" Kris watched him ramble about the game with a wide smile on his face. Junmyeon's eyes sparkled brightly despite how worn out he was only halfway in and he spoke with so much passion and enthusiasm.

"coach wants us back. Love you!"

"Love you too! We're rooting for you!" Junmyeon kissed his cheek, avoiding the maroon and black lines, then ran off. Kris smiled, then saw Sehun glaring at him as the game started

"you have Tao, don't get jealous at me!"

"He's MY goalie though"

"he's MY boyfriend. I'm his biggest fan"

"right..." Sehun rolled his eyes, then laughed as he turned around. Banter between those two were usual as they were both competing for Junmyeon's attention. Sehun won his attention on the field, but Kris won his attention at school and in be-

"Kris, look!" He looked to see Junmyeon was down, barely moving. Kris waited to see if he would get up but when he didn't, he hopped over the fence separating the fans and the bench and ran to where Yixing was walking him over while Tao and Kyungsoo were yelling at the ref and player

"HOW IS THAT A GOAL?! HE PUSHED HIM! ITS A GOALIE INTERFERENCE! AND HE GOT HURT ON THE PLAY! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE CREASE!"

"68! Calm down. It is still a goal"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SHITTY REF! OUR GOALIE GOT HURT!"

"RED CARD TO 68, TECHNICAL FOUL. YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Tao stormed off the field, immediately throwing his gear down and punching his bag.

"Kris, we need you to help him up." One of the coaches said and he picked him up by his arms while Yixing grabbed his legs. They carried him on the field as Baekhyun followed them with Junmyeon's helmet and stick. Kris sat him on the bench and gave him his water

"talk to me, baby. What's hurting?"

"my head... I'm fine, just a bit shaken up." Junmyeon said, sipping some water and wiping his face. Kris brushed hair out of his face, then patted his thigh. Junmyeon quietly leaned forward, hugging Kris. It was awkward with Junmyeon's chest gear, but Kris still held him close. The game continued for a bit then the coach came over

"Junmyeon, Sehun's not fairing well out there. It's his first varsity game and the defense is slowing down. Do you think you're okay to go back in?" Junmyeon looked at the coach, the field, then at Kris

"If you think you're okay, then go. If you can't, I won't be disappointed. No one will be. We're all here for you, sweetheart" Kris said, massaging his thumbs into Junmyeon's hands. Junmyeon's eyes turned dark, and Kris smirked

"You're going in, huh?"

"you bet your ass. And I'm gonna stop every shot. Coach, call a time out." The coach nodded and ran off while Kris helped him get back in his gear. The players came off the field and Junmyeon hugged a teary eyed Sehun

"it's okay, Hunnie. It's your first Varsity level game against a killer team. None of this is your fault, I promise" Junmyeon patted his back

"b-but, 6 g-goals" Junmyeon comforted him until Kris handed Sehun some water

"it's okay, buddy. It just gives you experience for when you play Varsity next time. It sucks, but it's not your fault. No one thinks that." Kris ruffled his hair, shocking Sehun

"T-Thank you" he smiled, then ran off the the time it huddle. Kris hugged Junmyeon tight, then held him by the shoulders

"You can bring this team back. Energize them, and play your best. You can carry this team to the trophy! And I definitely think the guy in the orange shirt a couple rows behind us has been taking furious notes about you and your game, and he seems really happy with how you're playing." Junmyeon's eyes widened, then hugged him tight

"I will! I love you so much, Krissy!"

"what did I say about that name" he groaned

"you call me Myeonnie all the time, now I have to go! I love you!" Junmyeon ran off to the time out circle. Kris hopped back over the gate to the waiting Minseok, Jongdae and Chanyeol

"where'd Jongin disappear to?"

"he said consession stand" Chanyeol said

"wow, what a weird nickname for Taemin" Jongdae said, making everyone burst into laughter

"is he even here?!" Minseok asked

"yes! Taemin comes to every game! He takes pictures for yearbook with that one sassy kid" Chen said. The whistle blew and Junmyeon jogged to the goal

"GO JUNMYEONNIE! YOU GOT THIS BABY! KICK SOME ASS AND MAKE SOME SAVES!" Kris stood up, screaming. The away crowd gawked, but the home crowd was unphased as they were used to Kris' antics at this point. The game restarted and Sehun walked over to stand in front of Kris

"uhm... I just wanted to say thank you" he was mumbling, so Kris decided to mess with him a little

"what? I can't hear you? Can you repeat that?"

"I wanted to say thank you! Don't be a dick!" Sehun blushed, but Kris smiled

"Junmyeon is so proud of you, you know that? He won't stop talking about how much you're improving for your first year. You're like his little brother. And don't thank me, go dominate the field next season, got that?" Kris smirked

"He keeps telling me you act all silly, like a father would. I see it now, honestly" he laughed and high fived Kris, then walked to the bench

"Zitao!"

"What?!" Tao turned to glare at Kris, still pissed

"thanks for standing up for Myeonnie!"

"Anytime!" He smiled a bit, then went back to being pissed and screaming from the sidelines.

"so what happened to Junmyeon?" Chanyeol asked

"he hit his head on the pipe so he was a bit shaken I- hold on, YES JUN, GREAT SAVE! Anyways, he was a bit shaken up but just needed some time to calm down and regather himself. The game is tied which sucks but everyone is tired, so it's expected. Junmyeon went back in because- sorry, HOW IS THAT NOT A CREASE VIOLATION?! WHAT ARE YOU ON, REF?! Back to what I was saying, Myeon went back in because he didn't wanna stress Sehun out-"

"I wasn't stressed out!"

"Yes you were! And now here we are" Kris finished, staring at his 3 confused friends.

"uhm... okay I caught pieces of that." Jongdae said, then continued watching the game. Kris looked to see it was still 14-14 with .45 left to go in the game.

"I swear to god if one of them don't pull a goal out of their asses, I'm fighting someone." Kris said, but right when he said that, Luhan got a yellow card

"I BREATHED! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

they were short handed. Fuck. Kyungsoo won the draw, but was checked. The opposing team ran down the field with the ball, everyone in the away crowd screaming and Kris wanted to strangle them all

18...17...16...

the ball was passed and shot. Junmyeon dove from where he was standing and everything went in slow motion. The home crowd stood up, anxious to see what happens. Junmyeon fell, but stood back up, ball in his stick. The home crowd screamed, jumping and rattling the bleachers.

10...9...8...

Junmyeon cleared to Yixing, who passed to Baekhyun. He ran down the field, dodging the defense until he passed to Kyungsoo, who was open right in front of goal

3...2...1

Kyungsoo shot, right before the buzzer rang. Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see the refs calling. The whistle blew and the referee held his arms out and the home crowd lost it. It was a goal. The CedarView Panthers won. They won their championship. Everyone on the bench and in the stands ran to the field, celebrating the huge achievement. Kris ran straight to Junmyeon, who was hugging Yixing and Baekhyun. The two ran off to celebrate with the team, leaving Junmyeon standing there. Kris ran to him, picking him up and spinning him around, Junmyeon wrapping his legs around Kris' waist

"Kris! My head!"

"I'm sorry!! I'm just so proud of you! I love you so much!! I knew you could do it!" Junmyeon moved so he could smile at Kris, then kissed him. The two screamed as freezing cold Gatorade showered the two

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"we were gonna get just Junmyeon, but you were there and we decided to get you too" Sehun and Tao smirked. Kris gently set Junmyeon down with a peck on the nose, then chased after the two of them. The announcements were being made for trophies, so Kris found Junmyeon again and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"excuse me, are you Kim Junmyeon?" The man in the orange shirt from earlier asked. Junmyeon nodded, smiling

"yes I am, sir. How may I help you?"

"You played extraordinarily this season, including tonight. You're the type of goalie we're looking for at Syracuse. Here is my contact information so we can talk more about your scholarship"

"S-Syracuse? S-Scholarship?" Junmyeon gasped, unable to process anything

"With a lacrosse record like yours, I wouldn't expect anything less than a full four year ride. We would love for you to play for Syracuse." The man shook his hand, then walked off. Junmyeon turned to Kris, tears in his eyes

"S-Syracuse... they want me?" He still couldn't process this

"You heard the man! You're going to Syracuse! We're going to Syracuse!! And you guys won the championships!!"

"we are!!!" Junmyeon screamed, hugging Kris and kissing his cheeks as the two celebrated

"hey lovebirds, Taemin's taking a team picture for the yearbook! We need Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo yelled from where he was holding Chanyeol's hand. Junmyeon left and Kris took pictures on his phone, then grabbed the sign and flowers.

"these are for you, princess"

"what did I say about calling me princess?!"

"what did I say about you calling me Krissy? Huh?" Junmyeon pouted, but Kris squeezed his hand, their hands sticky from the Gatorade. The two walked to Kris' car, hand in hand as Kris helped carry Junmyeon's gear

"Look! I'm stuck to you!"

"That was... Kris I'm disappointed"

"was that not cheesy enough?"

"That was too much cheesy... end it now"

"but you like it!" He whined as he put Junmyeon's gear in the trunk and the two got in the car.

"it's cute, but cringey. But I still love you"

"good," Kris held his hand out for Junmyeon, holding it tight. They drove in silence on the empty road until Junmyeon spoke up

"I should be sad I'm leaving this team behind, but I'm not. I'm still gonna love this team, but I'm not upset. All I can see right now is my future"

"and what can you see" Kris asked, curious

"All I can see right now is my future with you" the two smiled at each other, love in their eyes.

"Now that was cheesy"

"not as bad as the sticky joke!"

"Oh come on!!" The two bickered as Kris drove home, but they both already felt home with their hands intertwined and each other's presence.


End file.
